


Who I Am

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Star Garnet [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She's not sure who she is yet, but that's who she wants to be.
Series: Star Garnet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578508
Comments: 2





	Who I Am

The next-door neighbour has a cat, a big fat ginger cat. It comes in the garden at night and shits in her mom's flower bed; encouraged by Julie, who keeps putting tuna down for the thing. The young girl has a fondness for the cat even if it is kind of ugly looking, matted fur and one eye missing.

She, however, doesn't have the same fondness for the cat's owner, but her mom says it's rude to openly show her dislike. 

"Don't be rude, Julie," she says. "Take a leaf out your big brother's book,".

But Julie doesn't want to be like him or mom or dad. She just wants to be her. Julie isn't exactly sure who that really is yet.


End file.
